Disney's Descendants (game)
Disney's Descendants, or simply known as just Descendants and Disney's Descendants: The Movie Video Game, is a 2015 action adventure platforming video game released for the Nintendo 3DS, it was developed by Disney Interactive Studios and published by Nordic Games in partnership with Gameloft. It was first released on July 26, 2015 for North America and Canada and July 27, 2015 for Europe and Australia selling more that 100,000 units. The game takes place on The Isle of the Lost and Auradon, inhabited by various protagonists and antagonists, or heroes and villains, of many classic Disney films and spin-offs. You can help the kids of Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen and Maleficent from the Isle of the Lost complete many tasks and try to steal the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand so their parents could rule over Auradon, and control both good and evil at their will. Plot In a present day idyllic kingdom, the benevolent teenage son of Queen Belle and the Beast is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation; offer a chance of redemption to the trouble-making offspring of Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, The Evil Queen and Jafar, who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all of the other villains, step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants are aloud in the kingdom to attend prep school along the offspring of Disney's many iconic heroes. However, the evil teens face a dilemma: should the follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps and help all the villains reign power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Gameplay Descendants is a 3D platformer game, similar to Disney's Hannah Montana: The Movie Video Game, which combines the free-roaming gameplay of any 3D Disney titles. You can unlock different characters: Mal the daughter of Maleficent, Carlos De Vil the son of Cruella De Vil, Jay son of Jafar and Evie daughter of The Evil Queen and some hidden characters that will be available, that will be very similar to their original character designs. Each character possess unique abilities and controls differently: Mal has the power to create evil at will and summon darkness (like Maleficent); Carlos De Vil can jump high and has good agility; Jay is the stealth one who can steal very easily; Evie always has a mirror handy which can guide you through any situation. The player can play as these characters a the start of the game and can switch them for difficult tasks that other characters can't get to. The game features functionality of the Nintendo 3DS touchscreen or blow into the microphone to reveal hidden gems, money and to activate switches. During the game, players can pause it and go to Miiverse to post within the game's community and view messages and post from other fans of the game. After the game is finished, new modes are unlocked, like Maleficent Mode and Villains Mode, where the players can play as the descendants parents and give them a try at many mini-games and extras and then have a save data while completing the villains modes of the game. Controls The controls can be changed to fit your comfort during gameplay. Depending on what type of place you are in the game, you need different controls and attacks, like from the majority of it you'll need the A and B buttons to summon long range attacks that hit your opponents. The D pad is used to control the player, so he/she could walk around but it can also move the camera in different positions when you pause the game. L and R buttons give your opponents taunts to use especially during Boss Battles so you can get their attention. Characters Original= {| align="center" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #50C878; color: black;" |- ! scope="col" |Image ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Abilities ! scope="col" |Personality |- | Mal |''Mal'' is one of the main villains on the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is one of the villains, but at the same time she is the daughter of Maleficent, one of Disney's biggest villains. She was imprisoned on an forbidden island with the other known Disney villains, but is offered a chance of redemption by Ben, the benevolent son of Queen Belle and the Beast. |Since Mal is only a teenager, she is only able to control darkness at will for a limited time and can cast different spells that have different effects on your opponent |Mal is a natural-born leader who isn't afraid of anything that comes her way. When she gets determination, she tries her best to finish what she started. |- | Carlos |''Carlos De Vil'' is one of the main villains of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is the son of Cruella De Vil, one of the most recognizable Disney villains, and the main antagonist of the 101 Dalmatians franchise. He is one of the villains' kids who was imprisoned on the forbidden island with other Disney villains. |Carlos is the most agile then the three other descendants' kids. He is a tough guy, but his biggest fears are dogs of what his mother, Cruella has taught him. |Carlos is a tough guy who likes messing with people and doesn't care what people think about him. He tries his best to avoid dogs. |- | Jay |''Jay'' is one of the main villains of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is the son of Jafar, one of Disney's most popular villains and the main antagonist of the 1992 Disney movie, Aladdin and it's sequel in 1994. He is one of the villains' kids who was imprisoned on a forbidden island with other Disney villains. |Jay is the most stealth and can steal things and items more quickly than the other playable characters. |Jay is the most determined of the group, he likes money and don't usually go well around people. |- | Evie |''Evie'' is one of the main villains in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is one of the villains' children who is the daughter of The Evil Queen who was the main antagonist in one of the most memorable Disney film, Snow White. She is one of the villains' kids who were imprisoned on a forbidden island with other Disney villains. |Evie can look into her handy mirror to give her directions and help her in any situation. |Evie is boy-crazy who may act evil, but just goes with whatever the group says. |- |-|Villain(s)= {| align="center" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #50C878; color: black;" |- ! scope="col" |Image ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Abilities ! scope="col" |Personality |- | Maleficent |''Maleficent'' is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is the main protagonist of the Disney's 1959 animated film, Sleeping Beauty. In her appearance in Descendants, she gives her daughter Mal and the other villains' kids specific orders to steal the Fairy Godmother's sacred wand so she can control good and evil at her will. |Similar to Mal, her abilities include controlling darkness but with a twist. Maleficent can also make her opponents fall asleep for a short time, as in reference to the Spinning Wheel curse she put on Princess Aurora in Disney's 1959 animated film, Sleeping Beauty. |Maleficent is a dark fairy who does not want to play around, and will take what was once rightfully hers, even if she has to break any limit she has to. |- | Cruella De Vil |''Cruella De Vil''' is the iconic main antagonist of Disney's 1961 animated feature film One Hundred and One Dalmatians. She plays as a wealthy, fashion-obsessed heiress who wishes to use the skins of 99 Dalmatian puppies to make a fur coat. In Descendants, she agrees with Maleficent to steal the sacred magic wand to control good and evil. She is the mother to Carlos. |Cruella has the special ability to summon guards to help her attack her enemies. |Cruella from Disney's 101 Dalmations, will use Carlos to do her hard burdens and chores, and she considers that as love. |- | Jafar |''Jafar'' is the main antagonist of Disney's 1992 film Aladdin and the direct 1994 sequel. Jafar is the royal vizier to Agrabah. In Descendants, it is known that he taught his son, Jay, to steal gold and things and to be stealth. |Jafar has the power of fire to hit his enemies but it also has a risk, which reduces his health anytime if he constantly uses it. |Jafar only cares about his money and the worth of things, he will use Jay to steal and ten later stick it in his shop. |- | The Evil Queen |''The Evil Queen'', also known as the Wicked Queen or just Queen Grimhilda is the main antagonist of Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and the first Disney animated features canon villain. In Descendants, she teaches her daughter that she is the "Fairest of Them All" and that beauty is pain and takes work. She is one of the Disney villains that was taken to the forbidden island. |The Evil Queen can curse the opponents with a poison apple to make the enemy very slow and weak, but only has limited apples. |The Evil Queen will pursue her dreams through Evie, and wants perfect perfection for her. She will still refer to her as 'Fairest of them All'. |- | | | | |- | | | | | |- |-|Dark Fusions= {| align="center" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #50C878; color: black;" |- ! scope="col" |Image ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Ability Power |- | |Dragon Fusion |''Dragon Fusion'' is a Dark Fusion that can only be used by Mal and Maleficent to use against their opponents during battle. |Depending on the opponent, it takes 50% of their health, it is super effective on the Fairy Godmother. |- | |Jafar Fusion |''Jafar Fusion'' is a Dark Fusion that can only be used with Jay and Jafar to summon Genie Jafar to summon genie-type powers on the opponents. |Depending on what type of opponent, some attacks are very effective. |- | |Evil Queen Fusion |''Evil Queen Fusion'' is a Dark Fusion that can only be used by Evie and The Evil Queen, it is used to bring darkness and poison to the enemy. |This attack slows down the enemy and make them more easy to attack. |- | |Cruella De Fusion |''Cruella De Fusion'' is a Dark Fusion that can only be used by Carlos and The Evil Queen, it can summon a hoard of dogs to distract the enemy. |This attack brings up HP to the players health. Trivia *Even though that the Descendants film doesn't include Dark Fusions, the game developers wanted to develop something new and more different than the other movie video games that only base on the films story. Eternal Links *http://disney-descendants.wikia.com/Wiki/Descendants Category:McOrange Category:Disney's Descendants Category:Disney Games Category:2015 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games